Halo: Beware the darkness
by Starart132
Summary: In the darkness, monsters born from the guilt will come and hunt a Sangheili. Dar 'Mdama is trap with a little girl named Lucia. He needed her to escape the darkness from the cave. In the journey in the darkness, monsters hunt Dar 'Mdama when he is alone in the darkness. The more the sins of the Sangheili weight his shoulders, the more vicious those monsters become.
1. Prologue: We are two

AC: Here's the prologue of a short story with very few characters. Beware of darkness.

Sometime, when you are alone in the darkness, you believe you see things but they are illusion, or are they. In the darkness, we fear the secret it contains. The darkness will hunt you.

I've done some corrections to the chapter suggested by Guess. I've done it for this chapter. I'll revise the other chapters eventually. I'll finish the story and they checked everything.

* * *

I was fighting in a battlefield. Bullets from the inferior humans come around me and also against the energy shield I have on my armor. I charged at the enemy and slew them with my energy sword when I was close enough and used my plasma rifle when I was away. I saw them shooting at me and I quickly ran and I hid behind a wall. I looked around and I saw an opportunity to accomplish my mission. I wasn't there to kill the humans in an honorable fight. I was there to infiltrate a bunker and find valuable information about the human's military location on their home planet Earth.

I am a Stealth Sangheili. I am an infiltrator and an assassin. I slay so many humans that I couldn't count them. If you want to know what I look likes well:

I'm a 8,5 ft. tall Sangheili. I have quadruple-hinged jaws, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like "lips" with 6 teeth. My skin is dark gray over all of his body on his reptilian body. My eyes are sharp and seem like piercing your souls; that's what I guess from my enemies when they looked in my eyes and trembled in fear. My body is muscular and a little thin. I wear his light blue armor of his rank and under it, blue clothes and a blue pant.

Anyway, I focused on my mission and I activated my stealth camo and I walked at the direction of the bunker. I was quiet and I passed being the human soldiers fighting my brothers and some Unggoy. I walked inside quietly. I entered inside and I started searching for files when I saw that no one was watching. I searched fast and I found a computer. I used my special gear and I downloaded all of the strategic location humans possess on Earth.

"Got what I need." I whispered in my language.

He turned around and I ran outside the bunker and I saw the battle continuing. I saw an opportunity to kill them...But...I couldn't do that. I had a mission to accomplish and it will cause trouble. I ran far away from the bunker when I lose my balance. An earthquake occurred during the fight at the worst time. I felt on the ground and suddenly, I heard a sound. The ground around me cracked and I knew I had to get out or I'm doomed. I stood up and I ran as fast as I could. The ground continued to crack around me and I saw that the ground collapsed in front of me. I used my speed and strength and jumped as far as I could. I was in the air and I raised my hand. I grabbed the rock and I was hanging on the cliff. My life stood on this rock. I raised my other hand when I heard a sound and the earthquake continued again. My hand slipped and I stopped hanging against the wall.

"Nonono...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

I then felt in the Earth. I felt strait into the darkness.

**Beware the darkness**

**Prologue: We are two**

Pain...It's the only thing I could fell right now. My eyes were close by the pain. I grunted for a few seconds when he remembered that I felt in the underground after an earthquake. I looked up and I saw no light. I only saw the darkness. I started to breathe a little faster, but I forced my body to breathe slowly. I cannot lose my calm now. I'm a Sangheili and I'm a powerful warrior. I tried to activate my flashlight, but nothing appeared.

"By the Halo...It must be broken." I grunted with frustration. I tried again and nothing happened.

I tried to move my body and I felt greatly restrain. I wondered why. I decided to improvise some light with my plasma sword. I activated it and a weak light is made. The light shined on my body and I saw my armor. It was bent and gravely damage. The armor is now useless to me. I took it off my body and I checked myself. I saw that I am relatively fine. My body is painful and it was a little hard to move. The good news is that nothing is broken. I can deal with the pain without trouble. I already block it out and I stood up after grunting. I looked around. My plasma sword gave me a little light around me and I inspected myself more. My weapons were all damages and unusable except my sword. I needed to be careful if I want to survive.

I then looked at my inventory. I checked and except my weapon, my ration of food and water were still present. I checked well and I had enough three days of supplies before I'll start to starve. It is good that I'm good at rationing this. I can probably extend it to five days.

After the inspection of my body, I stood up with my remaining strength and I used my sword to guide me around. I walked on the solid ground of rock in the cavern, large enough for me to walk in there without problem. The light of my sword can only reveal what is a small distance in front of me. I am almost blind in this cavern. My left foot step on a rock and I almost lose balance. I managed to regain my balance. I made a sound when I heard something.

I heard something breathing and also walking away from him. I looked at the direction of the sound and I moved my plasma sword there. I saw another track and I decide to go there. I decide to put an arrow on the ground to know which direction I should continue if I reached a dead end.

I followed the source of the sound and I am sure that someone is walking away from me silently. I couldn't hear a lot but I knew something was there. I walked silently with all my skills.

I wondered if it was an Unggoy walking away from me...But I cannot be sure and I refuse to take the risk. If it is a human ready to ambush me...I will not die by getting into a trap. I walked carefully at the direction of the sound and I then heard no more. Whatever it was...It wasn't walking anymore.

I suddenly heard something breathing near me. I jumped surprise, because I didn't detect anything behind me until now. Something caught me off-guard and I might pay the price. I turned around with my blade and...I saw nothing. Only the darkness covering the place.

What was that? It wasn't the wind...Something was definitely behind me...And now...It is gone. I said in my mind. I shook his head and I walked forward. Maybe it was all in my mind.

I saw the cavern is getting smaller and smaller and I had to walk on my knee, closer to the source of the breathing I could hear. I walked closer to the source when I saw something brown and thin suddenly disappearing in the darkness. I gasped surprise and I wondered if it was real. I moved closer and I raised his sword, the light moved closer to the end of the cavern. I tried to move closer, but I reached the limit. My body couldn't move closer, the cavern is too thin for me. I then saw the source of the breathing. It was...a human...And a child.

She is a young girl of...around 3,9ft. tall. She had pale brown skin covering her body with chocolate eyes and shined a little when her eyes are lighted and short black hair. Her body is thin and makes her appeared vulnerable. She wears a white shirt cover her arms and her body a white short. Her clothes are covered with gray dirk and dust from the cavern. She had a green bag on her back.

She gasped when she saw me and moved at the end, she was out of my reach and my sword. She then took something and made light at my face. She had a flashlight on her and illuminated the place stronger than my plasma sword...And I cannot reach it. I wondered if what I should do now. I do not know how she ended there...But there is one thing sure...I couldn't- No...I had to. Humans are the enemy of the Covenant, no matter what their age and size are.

I saw her eyes. She was afraid of me and she felt like I'm going to hurt her. She was right...No...Wrong. She is a child...She cannot defend herself...I cannot do that. I'm a warrior with honor. I cannot hurt a child who couldn't protect herself...I looked at her. I reached a dead end and I can leave her there by herself.

...

...

...

I couldn't. I couldn't leave her behind. It's...It's not honorable. She also had a flashlight that could give me some light in this place. I looked at her and I said nothing for a while. I waited for her to calm down and got use to my presence. I looked at her in a peaceful and non-threatening way. She started to calm down when she saw that I wasn't going to hurt her. She looked and studied me for a while before her body stopped being defensive. She now seemed more open to discussion. I didn't try anything but I could guess that she is more open now.

After fighting so many humans, I started to understand the body language. That is why I knew she would be opened to discussion.

"Do not worry human...I will not hurt you." I said to her calmly in her language.

"..." The little girl said nothing. She didn't trust me.

"Listen...I promise I will not hurt you...My name is Dar 'Mdama." I told her.

She looked at me without saying anything. She was suspicious of me and I was sure she would say nothing.

"...I'm...Lucia." She said to me with her voice shaking with fear.

I looked at her and I said nothing. She looked at me with suspicion, but I might be able to convince her to come if I continued talking to her.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I fell in...here." I said calmly to the girl. "An earthquake caused this."

"...You too." She said. She looked at me with some curiosity now.

I think she is starting to give me some trust. It was...fast and I'm surprise. Maybe she was a girl who trusted people easily...Or a little too naïve for her own good.

"Yes...Me too." I told her.

"...It's scary here...The darkness is around us." She suddenly whispered.

"...Maybe for you...But not for me." I told her. "Listen...I want to find a way out of here to the light...I think you should come with me." I proposed her.

She looked at me with some disbelief. She said nothing for a while, but she was considering it.

"You really are going to hang your promise?" She asked me.

The promise to not hurt her. I think this is what she was talking about. I then deactivated my plasma sword back and I putting back on my back. I then showed my hand and silently telling her that I'm unharmed.

"Yes." I told her.

She looked at me and didn't move for a while. She then smiled at me. I think I did it.

"Alright." She said. "I'll trust you."

She then started to move at my direction. I backed away so she could get out of the cave. She was crawling and the flash light shined on my eyes for a second and I closed it so I'm not blind by the light. I heard her moving closer until I didn't heard her anymore. I opened my eyes and I saw her in front of me. She looked at me and she was wondering what I was going to do now.

"Lucia...Do you have anything with you?" I asked when I saw her bag.

"Yes...When the attack occurred...I had the bag with food and water." She said looking at me.

I saw that she was ready to hide in case we attacked them. I saw...For the first time in my life the consequence of the war on their civil...And a child. I did nothing to seem sorry about it. We are here to exterminate the humans...But I couldn't do it strait at her face like that. It's much easier by destroying the planet from space...Where you don't see them.

"It was smart from you...Listen...You better manage what you have...We don't know when we will get out of here." I warned her.

She looked at me.

"Okay." She said.

I smiled at her with my mandible to reassure her.

"Were you in the attack?" She suddenly asked me.

I looked at her and I didn't have to force myself to find a lie.

"No. I wasn't in the attack." I partially lied to her. I wasn't attacking, but collecting information's for the prophet of truth.

"..." She said nothing but she nodded, implying she trusted me with a little doubt.

"We should go now." I told her. "We had to find a way out of here."

"Okay." She said again.

I turned around and I was about to start walking when I felt something on my two fingers and my two thumbs. I looked down at my right hand and I saw the left hand of the little girl on my big hand. I wondered why she did it but she grabbed it lightly. I was a little confused and I didn't like the contact.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. I tried not to look angry at her and lost her trust.

"Grabbing you hand." She said innocently. "I'll be sure I won't lose you."

...

...

"I understand." I told her.

She grabbed my hand to reassure herself. She was a little girl and she surely was afraid. She was in a cavern surrounded by darkness...And I was the only one by her side. I don't let anyone touch me usually...But to survive and the fact that it is a child...I forced myself to hide my displeasure.

We walked together in the cavern when we saw the arrow I made. I looked at her and I pointed the direction we should go. She pointed the flash light at that direction.

We walked deep into the cavern and we searched for a way out of the darkness.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the prologue.

Chapter 1: Revelation of the light.


	2. Chapter 1: Revelation of the light

Author comment: This chapter is in the third person. It is hard for me to write it in the first person, but depending of the situation, the third person might be better for some chapters that contain less horror.

* * *

**Beware the darkness**

**Chapter 1: Revelation of the light.**

The Sangheili walked at the direction of the light given by the flash light of the little human girl walking by his side. The light only illuminated the darkness surrounding them. The rocks were gray and black, but also cold and felt like they are heartless. The footsteps were slow from the Sangheili and fast for the little girl. Dar 'Mdama looked at Lucia without saying anything. She pointed the flashlight only forward as he instructed her to do so.

He asked her to do that when she moved away and hit his toes on a hard rock. He grunted at her, but remained in control. Lucia apologised fast and she looked at the painful toes. It wasn't bad and Dar 'Mdama told her that he forgave her. He remembered that she thought a sound was made and pointed the flashlight at that direction. He did the same, so he didn't really have any reason to blame her.

They continued walking for a while. The cavern was silent. Nothing except them made a sound in the cavern. Nothing entered in their ears. Dar 'Mdama started to feel that his arms moved backward. He wondered what was happening and he saw that she started to walk slower than him. He wanted to get out of here fast, but he saw that she was getting exhausted. He said nothing to Lucia for a while.

"Mister Dar...Can we stop please?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked her.

"I'm exhausted." She answered.

He looked at her and he then remembered that she wasn't trained to walk for a long time and the fact that she was a child.

"Alright. We will take a short break." Said Dar 'Mdama.

Lucia moved her flash light and she saw some stones where they could sit on. They walked there and they sat on the rock. They were silent for a while, nothing was said. Dar 'Mdama looked at the girl and he wondered a little who she was. He knew he was stuck with her for a while, and the silence was starting to affect him. He is used to the sound of the war and talking to his kind or shouting at the Unggoy. He had a question for her.

"I want to ask you Lucia...Why are you here alone? I do not think adult will leave you...Unsupervised." He told her.

"...Well...I do not have adult to watch me during the attack. It was...I don't know what happen. It went to fast and I don't know what happen." She said.

Dar 'Mdama understood a young child will be confused about all this.

"Also...I don't have a mommy and a daddy anymore." She said quietly.

"..." He didn't understand perfectly the concept of mommy and daddy. "You mean...parents?" Asked the Sangheili.

"Hum...yes." She said looking sad.

The flashlight pointed at her face when she said that. The light made her look less sad than he was guessing. She looked to the ground and she said nothing for a while. He looked at her. He couldn't understand her. He wasn't raised by his parents. He was raise with a group of youngling and he was supervised by a few female Sangheilis. He knew that humans were raise by parent compare to his kind.

He thought about it and...He could guess that he would have been sad if he lost one of his watchers. He liked them and made him the warrior he was.

"...Do you miss them?" He asked.

She said nothing, but her face was clearly saying yes at him, even shouting by her silence.

"I see." Said the Sangheili.

He looked at her. She was looking in his eyes. She was sad at the memories of her parents. Dar 'Mdama moved his hand on her left cheek and moved it slowly and carefully.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up." Said Dar 'Mdama with a calm and honest voice.

"..." She said nothing, but she wasn't angry at him. "Who are your mommy and daddy?"

Dar 'Mdama gasped. He was caught surprise by the question.

"I don't really know. It is normal for my kind to ignore who our parents are." Admitted Dar 'Mdama.

He heard a sound and he looked at her. She got out of her bag a thing that she is holding up against her chest. It was a stuff bunny but the Sangheili didn't know. It was just a strange creature for him.

"..."Dar 'Mdama didn't ask anything. He could guess it is link to her parents. He said nothing, not wanting to open even more the scar.

"Why are you here?" She then said. "I know you fell here...But why are you here?"

"You want precision...Well...I was searching for something and I obtain it. When I try to move away...Earthquake and I fell in." Said Dar 'Mdama. He didn't want to be specific. He could guess she will tell anyone if she knew.

"...I'm happy that you are here." Said Lucia with a smalls smile.

"Why are you happy about it?" Asked Dar 'Mdama caught by surprise. He looked at her with his eyes wide open.

"I'm not alone...It's scary when I'm alone...And I'm afraid of the darkness. There is surely something behind something...But I can't see it." She said looking at him.

_The poor human girl. _Thought Dar 'Mdama looked at her.

He saw her moving closer to him. It was just a little, but he said nothing about this.

"I think we should move on now." Said Dar 'Mdama standing up.

Lucia stood up too and she grabbed his hand. Dar 'Mdama looked at her and it was still annoying him that she grabbed his hand, but it is less worse, now that he knew it was to remember that she wasn't alone.

"You should put this thing into your bag." Warned Dar 'Mdama. "You don't want to lose it."

She looked at him and she said nothing. She gave him a small smile and she putted it back into her bag before grabbing the Sangheili hand again; her small little hand into his big one. They then continued to walk into the darkness for a while when Dar 'Mdama wondered how long the flashlight can hold on.

"Lucia...How long the flashlight can shine?" Asked Dar 'Mdama.

"Hum...For a long time...I have spare battery in case it won't hold on." Said Lucia.

"Good." Said Dar 'Mdama smiling with his mandible.

They walked in the darkness without any more work. The small light guided them through their way and walked in silence.

A sound was made far away from them. Dar 'Mdama stopped brutally and the little girl bumped against his butt. He grunted quietly about it, but he said nothing. He looked around and he searched for the sound while he felt the little girl grapping his leg and hugged it in fear. That was pissing the Sangheili off, but he forced himself not to react or he might lose any source of light or killed her by scaring her off.

"What...is...that?" Asked Lucia afraid.

"I don't know." Said Dar 'Mdama. He looked at the little girl and he saw her afraid and searching conform from him. He looked around when the sound was made again. He felt the ground shaking this time and he knew what was happening. "There is a battle...Over us. It's on the surface."

"..." Lucia continued hugging his feet despise the fact that there was nothing dangerous.

Dar 'Mdama sighed and he waited for her to let him go. He couldn't move as long as she was restraining his movement. If he had legs like humans, he could have try, but his double joint prevented him to move. After a while, no sound was made and she braced herself and she let go of his leg. She took his hand.

"...Are we going to be alright?" Asked Lucia afraid.

"...I promise on my honor that we will get out of here." Said the Sangheili.

They continued walking for the rest of the day. The walk was long and none of them knew how much closer they are from any exit. As they walked during the say, Dar 'Mdama started to get used to the presence of the little girl. Her little hand in his big one was so little and so much for the Sangheili. This warm contact comforted the little girl and helped the Sangheili to deal with this situation. He was in a cavern with her and this wasn't making him safe. They walked and walked until they stopped one and for all. The little girl was too tired and it was clear that she needed to rest. The Sangheili was also exhausted form his mission and he needed to rest if he wanted to get out of there.

The Sangheili looked around and asked for the little girl to move the light. She pointed at different direction and they saw a perfect spot to rest; perfect from their situation of course.

The Sangheili sat on the ground and he putted his back against the wall. He knew he had to rest that way even if he hated it. It wasn't the less comfortable. He slept in worse situation than this one. He looked at the little girl and she sat by his side. He grunted a little at the thought of a human sleeping by his side. He looked at her and he wondered if he should be annoyed or not.

"Mister Dar...When are we going out of here?" Asked Lucia to the Sangheili worried.

The voice touched his two hearts. The way she said it awake his fatherly instinct he never thought he had.

"...I don't know." He said honestly. "But we will found a way out. We should rest for now. We need all our strength tomorrow." He told her.

Lucia nodded at his suggestion. The little girl opened her back and she searched for her stuff bunny. She took it out of her bag and she hugged it. A small paper felt from the bag and flew on the ground. It felt near the Sangheili and he took it. He looked at it and he wondered what it is. He then saw an image. At the bottom, there was Lucia younger and smiling in the pictures with two other persons.

He looked at it and he saw those two humans, a male and a female being familiar. He looked deeply at it and he looked at the little girl. He then looked at the pictures when his powerful memory activated. He recognised those two humans. He looked at the little girl.

"Who are they?" Asked Dar 'Mdama at the little girl.

"Hum...This is mommy and daddy." Said the little girl with a sad smile.

Dar 'Mdama looked at the pictures and he gasped.

"Where they...soldier...or warrior?" Asked the Sangheili.

"No...They were doctor." Said Lucia.

Dar 'Mdama felt a pressure on his two hearts. He looked at them. Her mother and her father, those she had lost and broke her heart. Those two weren't warriors. He looked at the little girl who closed her eyes and started to fall asleep now. His eyes showed guilt and shame. Dar 'Mdama was the one who brought great pain to Lucia. He was the one who murdered her parents. He also realised, that this murders weren't honorable at all.

He looked at the little girl and he breathed faster in fear and shame.

"...What have I done?" He asked to himself.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the first chapter.

The next one will have some horror in it. It will be in the first person.


	3. Chapter 2: The grasp of darkness

AC: Here's the second chapter of the story.

I thank AhstTraotee for his review of the story.

In this story, it will be not that long since I only have two real main characters, Dar 'Mdama and Lucia. Anything else might real or not.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The grasp of darkness**

**1****st**** POV**

After a while, I opened my eyes. I remembered what happened yesterday. I was still exhausted. I barely slept after I saw the pictures. The pain in my two hearts wasn't helping me. There weren't any light around me right now. The little human girl closed the light before she slept. I couldn't see her well, but I felt her on my flank. It was annoying me and I wanted to push her away from her first position, but I couldn't. How could I be annoyed form the physical contact. Because of me, she lost those she cared the most. She was against me, her head slowly slipped down from my flank until she reached my right leg. I saw that she was hugging it...Stuffed bunny thing. I saw it as a horrible bunny monster.

I opened my four jaws and I yawned. I was still tired and a little weak. I didn't know how much time passed, but I then felt my eyes closing and I was once again back in the dream world, for another short nap when I needed to rest.

I woke up again after a while, my nap was longer than the others, but I didn't rest enough to be ready for anything. I might not be dangerous now, but later...It might become worse for me...I wondered if my current situation was the problem. I felt nothing on me anymore and I stood up fast. I looked around and I saw no light.

"Lucia?" I asked. I looked around and I saw nothing. I picked my Plasma sword and I raised it in the air. I didn't want to hurt her or killed her by accident.

A small flash of light appeared and I looked around. The small glimpse of light didn't show a lot. I couldn't saw her. Suddenly, I saw her coming back with a flashlight. She walked at my direction.

"Lucia...Where were you?" I asked a little worried.

I immediate putted my weapon back where I took it.

"I needed to pee." She said.

...

Basic needed. I guess I needed too.

"I'll go too then." I said to her.

I walked away and I finished one of my basic needs. I then returned to her and she took something out to eat. She was hungry, so am I. We ate only lightly and drank a little of our water before we continued walking again.

I felt her hand in my big hand while we walked together. I couldn't look in her eyes after the revelation. My sin was burning my flesh. My body tensed up a little.

"Mister Dar. Are you okay?" Asked Lucia worried.

She was worried for me. I...I do not deserve her to be worried for me. I couldn't tell her that or tell her why I'm feeling bad. If I told her the true...She will leave me to die...But that wasn't what worried me the worse...She will die if I told her the true. Honesty will kill her.

"I'm fine." I said. I forced myself to show nothing of my pain from my sin.

I felt her eyes on my back.

"Maybe hugging mister bunny will help you." Said Lucia.

Her little stuff bunny...I don't see how that will help me. That was a stupid and bad idea for a Sangheili and I'm pretty sure it would be the same for an adult human. We stopped somewhere since she wanted to search in her bag. The place we stopped was a part of the cavern where there is a cliff. It was a deep cliff. He couldn't see the ground. She was looking in her bag for a while. I looked at her and I wondered if she was serious about it. She then took out her stuffed bunny.

"Here. Take it and hug it." Said Lucia with an innocent smile.

I realised that she was serious, but also that she really wanted to help me feeling better. I wanted to sight, but she would take it the wrong way. I picked the stuff bunny and I gave it a hug. I felt ridiculous right now and it wasn't helping me. I remembered that this bunny thing was given by her parents that I assassinate. It was then that I lost my honor. This bunny was a reminder of my sin and crime. He stopped hugging it.

"Are you feeling better?" Asked Lucia looking at me.

I looked at her and I tried to smile. It wasn't a very good one.

"You had bad dream?" She asked to be afraid.

I said nothing and I looked at her.

"Yes." I lied. I didn't dream at all.

I raised my arm and I wanted to give her the bunny back. She tried to pick it up, but she dropped it. The bunny felt in a cliff and they both saw it.

"No!" Shouted Lucia when she saw her bunny falling. She was about to go in the cliff to get it when I grabbed her hand and pulled it against me and away from the cliff.

"You can't go in there!" I shouted at her.

"Mister Bunny is down there!" Shout replied to me.

I looked at her and I knew she wouldn't move until she had the bunny back. I knew it and I didn't want to leave it behind. It would pain her even move if I didn't help her. I dropped myself to her level and I looked her a little over her head. I couldn't face her eyes.

"Listen. I'll search it for you." I told her.

"You will really do that? Thank you mister Dal." Said the little girl.

She then charged at me and embraces me with her little arm around my chest. I felt her head against me. I looked at her and I wanted for her to let me go.

"It's alright." I told her. She let me go.

I then started to climb down. It wasn't as easy as I thought. It was now getting darker and darker since Lucia had the flashlight with her while I had nothing. I couldn't hold the flashlight anyway as I climb down and I have nothing to hold it on me. At least, she was giving me some light until I was out of reach; where the darkness was stronger than the light.

It was then that I felt uneasy. It wasn't about what I did to Lucia anymore...It was the darkness. I didn't say anything to the little girl since I didn't know her and I didn't want to worry her...I'm also afraid of darkness. Since my young, I was afraid of it...I'm always sure there was something lurking nearby. I never said anything since it wasn't something a Sangheili must fear. I shouldn't fear anything.

I took my Plasma sword and activated it. A small sound was made and a weak light was created. I could only see two feet around me. I pointed my sword at the direction of the ground and I saw nothing for now. I looked up and I saw the light, showing me the exit when I need to climb back.

I walked around and I searched for the stuff bunny when I suddenly felt a cold wind that passed thought my clothes and right on my skin. I turned around and I wondered what this cold wind was. I wondered if it was something to guide us to the surface. I do not know why, but that cold wind really frightened me. I wondered what the source of the cold wind was. I didn't know, but my two hearts beaten faster. I continued searching for the stuffed bunny and tried not to let the fear controlled me.

A slow sound was made behind me. It was far away and the sound resonated in my ears. I tried to analyse the sound. It wasn't a usual sound.

**Crack...Crack...**

It was the sound of something cracking, coming closer to me. I do not know what it is...But that sound is coming closer. Wait...The cracking sound was like...Bones that break. I remembered it now. I recognised it when I found a human with my fist; this sound was made when the bones broke by my fist. Was there something else in here? I'm not sure, but the sound was still far and it was safe...For now.

I let my ears opened and I watched where this thing was. I knew it wasn't a human. The sound was far, but I hear it...It must be powerful and dangerous.

I grunted at my weak light given by my blade. I couldn't see well and far. I searched around and I finally saw the stuff bunny. I picked it up in my left hand and I lifted up. I looked at the bunny. I knew it was the good one since it was the only one.

Murderer.

I heard something whispered that word right in my ear. I immediately turned around and I saw nothing. I looked to the left and to the right. I searched around and I saw nothing. Did I hear a real voice or not? I do not know. I don't want to figure it out. I walked away and I prepared myself to climb.

**GGGGGRRRRRUUUUUUAAAARRRRHHHHHH!**

A loud and strange scream came from the location where I hear the bone cracking.

Nothing more than a beast.

I heard this voice, but this time, it was a direct accusation against me. It called me a beast...It was starting to get scary for me when I heard it once again in my ears. I looked around and I saw nothing. The voice that whispered in my ears hated me. I even wondered if it was the same one who whispered. I couldn't identify who it was or what it was.

I heard loud and heavy sound of footstep and I heard it screaming in fury. It was as if he finished something and it was now targeting me.

I didn't lose time and I putted the sword on my back. I then immediately started climbing the wall to rejoin Lucia. I climbed as fast as I could. I continued climbing for a while and I had only climbed around 23 feet when I heard something smashing the ground where I was before I started climbing. I breathe at fast pace when I heard him close. I then felt something grabbing the lowest part of my right leg. I then felt he pulled me back to the ground without any problem.

"AH!" I shouted when I almost lost my grip. I knew that if I let it go...I'm doomed.

I found to free myself from the thing when I saw a flash of light on it. I saw a long dark hand four long fingers ending with claw. His claw pierced my flesh and I grunted in pain. I felt my blood starting to get down on my feet and it felt in the darkness. I thought he tasted the blood since he suddenly became more aggressive.

I knew I had to fight. I forced myself to shake my leg and I tried to escape his claw. The blood actually saved me. When it moved on his hand and claw, it made my body slippery and his hand and claw slipped and I was free for now. I climbed as fast as I could and I heard the sound of his claw scratching on the wall and smashing it. It was horrible for my ears and I thought I would let it go when I'll try to cover it.

I then reached the cliff and I was back with Lucia who pointed her flashlight at my chest. I moved away from the cliff and Lucia followed me when she saw me walking away from it. When we were far enough, I stopped taking my distance. I breathe fast and I tried to calm myself. My two hearts beat fast and it was a little painful. I couldn't stay on my feet and I sat on my butt. I putted my hand on his chest. Lucia looked at me worried when she saw his leg.

"Mister Dar...Your leg." She said worried.

Dar looked at his leg and it was bleeding. Whatever was down there...Was real.

"What happen?" She asked.

I looked right into her eyes, I saw her concern for me and her eyes were starting to get wet. I couldn't say anything to her about whatever was down there.

"Did a monster do this to you?" She asked.

I closed my eyes for a second before I looked at my leg more carefully. My injury was superficial. Nothing really bad and the bleeding started to calm down. I looked more at it and I saw that it was some rock in my flesh. The way I was injured, it looked like claw slashed my flesh. I wondered if I hurt myself on the rock when I climbed or that...Monster was real.

"Did you hear something?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said. She didn't want to specify what she heard.

I think it was the monster...I didn't tell her, but it was scary. I think she saw me putting my hand on my hearts, but I hoped she thought it was exhaustion.

I realised something now, the monster wasn't there anymore. No sound was made the moment I was with Lucia. I also noticed that the monster was enraged when I tried to join her. I want to believe it was only some coincidence. I think it was...No, I told myself it was.

"Before I forget..." I putted my hand on my back and I searched for it. "Here's your stuffed bunny. Don't lose it again."

She gave him a smile and she took it and hugged it.

"Thank you mister Dar!" She said with a big smile. She then putted it in her bag. Guilt appeared in her face when she saw the injury on my leg again. I knew what she was about to say.

"Do not worry. I did it for you. It's not your fault I was injured." Which was true.

She then charged at me and she once again hugged my chest. She hugged me by appreciation. Her head was against my chest. It was my reward for finding her bunny. I moved my arms around her back and I pressed her against me.

It wasn't annoying this time. I don't know why it happened so fast. Maybe it was the guilt that stopped and killed the annoyance and the fact that I care about her. It is possible that I needed someone to calm my hidden fear after the attack. Deep down I'm sure that protecting her, an innocent one gave back my honor, not what anyone else could say...Because it was the very reason I lost it.

"Okay. We have to go now." I said to her gently. I let her go and she did the same.

I stood up and she was by my side. She grabbed my big hand while I looked at her. She still had some guilt, but it cannot be compared to mine.

"Do not worry." I told her. "I'm strong and the blood already stops."

She looked at it with her flashlight and she saw it. She stopped being guilty.

"I'll be careful." She said to me.

We continued to walk in the dark cavern. I was now worried with the knowledge that a beast is inside this cavern, maybe even a demon with four claw. Two things were unknown to me and that worried me, what was the source of the cold wind, there were nothing near me and...Who whispered in my ears? The darkness was getting scarier and might get the best of me eventually.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the second chapter. I'll thank you for reading it and maybe commenting if you want to share it.


	4. Chapter 3: The hall of regret

AC: This is the chapter 3. I thought about it and the story will focus more on Dar 'Mdama POV. I think I have around 5 to 7 chapters before the ending. It's a short story, but I have a sequel after this one. That is why the character development is a little fast.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The hall of regret**

**1****st**** POV:**

We walked silently in the cavern searching for an exit. We couldn't find anything for now. You can say without any risk that we are still trap in the cavern. The little girl started to be afraid if something wrong will happen eventually. She grabbed my hand harder. I looked at her and I smiled the best I could to reassure her. She didn't know, but it reassured me too. I didn't felt the cold wind for a while...And the beast isn't around here. I couldn't hear anything except our footsteps, so I know we are safe for now. After the little attack I have, I walked a little faster than before and I think I dragged Lucia a little...The scary part was that I'm not even sure if I was really attacked or not. Maybe I'm losing my mind...No...It was too real. The monster is real.

"Mister Dar?" Asked Lucia worried to me.

I continued walking while I looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked. I was starting to be generally concerned for her.

"Are you afraid of something?" She asked me.

"Why would you ask that?" I replied. I was surprised that she felt my fear. Maybe I'm giving her too many sign on my body.

"You walk too fast." She said.

"Oh...No...I just think we should make haste." I lied to her. I had to lie...I did not want to worry her with my hallucination...Or not.

I then turned my head forward and we continued walking. After a while, exhaustion was starting to get the best of me. I was tired and my mind was a little foggy. I didn't rest enough last time. Since we were still in a corridor, I decided to continue until we might reach a hall. The flash light was unstable when it pointed forward. The little girl was also getting tired, but she didn't complain. Then, luck was on our side, we reached a big hall. I heard nothing coming around, it was easy to spot anything around us, but it had only one path. I could only hope it will bring us safe. I stopped. I guess Lucia didn't expect that since she bumped on my butt again. I grunted lightly, but I knew it was my fault. At least, it wasn't that hard on her head and I wasn't wearing my armor.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Can you point the light everywhere? I want to see better what's around us." I asked.

"Yes." She said.

She moved her flashlight around us and I looked carefully. I wasn't feeling well at sleeping on the ground if the beast I saw...If he was real of course, would join us eventually. The flashlight moved slowly and I saw the ground of rock. After she pointed everywhere, it confirmed that there was only one path to continue. I then pointed higher in the air. The light rose in the air, it was strong, but I could see well enough. It was only a wall until she found a cliff. I looked at it and I nodded. The cliff was big and it looked strong enough to rest on it.

"We will rest on this cliff." I told her.

"Alright." She told me.

She wasn't afraid of high. That was a good thing. We walked closer and she pointed the light on the cliff. I looked carefully and I saw no crack on it. It looked solid and also, it a part of the wall. I looked at my hands and I checked myself to see if I was strong enough to climb it. When I was sure I could. I turned around and I looked at Lucia.

"Lucia...You are going to hang on my back the best you could." I asked her.

She looked at me and she nodded. I kneed down enough for her to hang on my back and I waited for her to grab me. I felt her arms grabbing my upper clothes. I wanted for her to climb and she moved her arms on my shoulders and around my throat. I wasn't worry that she could strangle me by accident, my muscles will prevent that. I also knew that she didn't have her flashlight activated anymore, but I knew the path well enough. She then moved her legs around my belly to strength her grip. I then stood up and I felt her head against mine.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She squeezed me a little.

"Ready." She said.

"I'll go slowly and carefully." I told her.

I raised my hands and I grabbed the wall. I then started climbing at the direction of the cliff. I wasn't long to reach it, but it wasn't safe. I climbed slowly, just to be sure Lucia will not let go and fall. That was the last thing I wanted to happen to her fight now. When we were halfway, I saw something in front of me. It was a hole, but something was in it. I didn't see it well because of the darkness, but I saw an image...No...A drawing that unease me. It looked like the picture of Lucia and her parents...Except, the parents only had their bones. They were with her in the drawing and a small text was under them.

Dar 'Mdama...Murderer

I didn't understand what I saw or how I could saw that, but I didn't care right now. I was sure it was my imagination or my guilt showing something. I ignored what I saw and I reached the top of the cliff. I moved at the middle of it before I knee down. I moved my arms around me and my legs to check. I only felt the ground.

"Alright. You can climb down now." I told her when I was satisfied. "But do it slowly."

I partially regret telling her that. When she climbed down, I felt her back slipping slowly and surely. When she was about to hit the ground, her hands passed on my butt again before she touched the ground. I should tell her not to touch when we are out of there eventually.

Wait...Did I just thought about that. I grunted at myself in my mind. When it will be over, I will return to the cove- But...They are the source of my dishonor. No...I.

"Mister Dar. I'm off you back." She said when activating the flashlight.

She broke the focus in my mind and I stood up. A thought occurred; I remembered the strange thing in the hole.

"Can I borrow the flashlight for a moment?" I asked her.

She hesitated for a second before giving it to me. I took it in my hand and I pointed it at the general location of the hole. I moved all around the place I climbed and around, but to my surprised, there was no hole. It was only a part of my imagination...Or hallucination. I give it back to her. I was in the darkness when I saw that...I forced myself not to show my fear and I decided to find a diversion.

"Alright. It's time to rest." I told her.

I moved against a wall and I saw there. She then joined me and she sat by my side. We were there and we said nothing. I started to think she was now sleeping when I heard her.

"Mister Dar...Do you have some member of your family you know?" She asked.

I looked at Lucia a little surprised. I said nothing and I closed my eyes.

"Yes. Jul 'Mdama. He's one of my brothers of blood. I trained with him in discipline, honor and battle." I told her.

"Are you close between each other's?" She asked me.

"...Not really." I told her without much emotion. "We do not hate each other's...But we never agree on anything. He shouted at me when I told him that what I'm doing was honorable while he replied that I was crazy in battle when I duel a Jiralhanae. He just told me that they are just beast that should die without the honor of a duel. I don't see them as beast...More primitive a little, but not beast." I looked at her and she seemed confused. "For example...if I say left, he'll say right."

"?" She didn't know what I was talking about even when I simplify it. "What's a Jiralhanae?" Oh...That's what she didn't understand.

"You know those...hairy big soldiers...Bigger than me." I told her.

"Brute?" She asked. I heard human saying that, ape, etc...It was right. I nodded positively. "Those Sasquatch. Yeah. They are big and evil."

I didn't know what a Sasquatch was, but it wasn't that important now.

"You are lucky...You have a brother." She said sadly. I saw her moving closer to me. "I have no one anymore. Mommy and daddy die...No bro...No sis...No grandma or grandpa." She dropped her eyes and she forced herself not to sob.

"..." I wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

I just sat there and heard her trying not to cry. I raised my hands and looked at them. I suddenly saw red blood on them. I remembered how I killed them. I remembered that I was a major at that time. It was just before I became what I was during the current mission before I met Lucia.

I remember that they were in a place with a red + on it. I still don't know what it means, but if they are doctors...It must be there that they healed the injured. I remembered that I entered in this room. The two were there and they saw me with my Plasma Rifle in my right hand. I didn't care that they weren't armed back then. They were wearing white clothes. They tried to run away and I pointed it at them. I fired with my Plasma Rifle and the sound resonated in my ears. I didn't smirk; I was just focusing on my mission. The plasma pierced their flash and blood tainted their white clothes. Scream of pain resonated in my ears when I showed no compassion. I was just satisfied that I eliminated the enemy of the covenant. I fired seven times, all of them hit right at a mortal spot. I was quick and precise. When they were dead, I turned around to find another target.

I looked at Lucia once again. I said nothing, but this time...compared to any time, I discover the consequence. Humans were seen as a plague that stood in the way of our great journey. Enemy to us and they were nothing more and nothing less. This little girl...I cannot see her as a plague. She was in pain for losing those she loved. I...I killed them. I kill her parents without mercy, but for satisfaction. I thought I was doing the right thing, something honorable. I was sure those two humans were armed...I convinced myself. But now...All I can see is blood on my hands, sins and dishonor. I killed the humans...I killed many of them, how much pain did I caused? How much? I don't know...But I know that I inflicted a lot to her.

I...I regret what I've done. I was always in the wrong path. I hurt her so much...I can see it right in her eyes. I didn't kill her because it was honorable...But I killed her parents, because I thought the same thing. I...I just don't know anymore. What was the difference?

...

...

I know what it was...When I killed her parents; my orders were to kill every human in my sight. With her...I didn't have this order; I was there to obtain information. My loyalty...Brought me to the path of dishonor.

I suddenly felt something grabbing my hand and I looked at it. I saw Lucia little hands grabbing mine. She looked at me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I knew she wanted to say: « Why are you so sad? ». I just knew.

I looked at her. I felt something on my cheek...A tear. That much gave Lucia the tip about my feelings. I gave her a small smile when my stomach grunted. Saved by my own hunger.

"I'll be better after eating a little." I told her.

She looked at me with her sad eyes, she was sad for those she lost and for my sorrow. I bet she wouldn't if she knew what I have done. I wanted to tell the true...But the same reasoning came in my mind, telling the true will guide her to her death. My honor will be back once she was safe and she'll hate me.

After this, we picked food and we ate lightly. We also drank some of our water. We didn't waste anything and we still have enough for a while. The place was cold and our body didn't lose too much water.

My appetite was just enough for what we are. My stomach might be grunting, but I didn't feel hungry.

I was about to get some rest. I opened my jaw and suddenly, something entered it and I swallow it. I coughed a little and I looked at the little girl.

"You need to eat more." She told me.

That little human was giving me a kind of lecture. I looked in the air and I felt how ridiculous that was. I looked at her. She looked a little angry with her hands on her hips. I couldn't help, but feel it was her mother position when she was that way. I also remembered when I refused to eat and those who took care of me force me to eat.

"You are forcing me to eat?" I asked.

She nodded. I wasn't really asking it anyway.

"You're big and you need more." She told me. For her, it was obvious.

"Don't try to force me." I warned her.

I looked in her eyes. I guess I wasn't intimidating since she flared back. I knew she would try again something like this. I took something else and I ate it even if I didn't have any appetite. At least, my stomach will be content and she will be too. I looked at her. She smiled.

"It is time to rest." I told her. "You can rest wherever you want, but not near the cliff."

She nodded. She then moved closer to me and she putted her head on my stomach. I looked at her. Yeah...I said wherever she wanted...And she did that.

I sighted and I didn't complain. I took her with my arms and pressed her against me. I didn't want her to slip like last time from my flank to my leg. I didn't want her to crush my sensible part between my legs. She closed her eyes and felt asleep pretty fast. I was surprised to say the least. I wondered how she could do that. She took more time last time. I guessed she felt safe in my strong arms; safe with the one who caused her so much torment. I found it a little strange, but she didn't know that.

I didn't dislike that. I felt her warm face against me while she was sleeping quietly. I looked at her and I felt pain in my heart. I would enjoy this moment, if it wasn't the fact that I killed her parents.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 3.

Next chapter: Hell is above.

It will be a little ugly...Not to descriptive on this « torture. »

I think after the next chapter, you'll see the pattern of the horror moment.


	5. Chapter 4: Hell is above

Beware of this chapter: It will get very ugly and horribly descriptive. I didn't want it to be too much, but the first POV made me write it that way and I couldn't stop and neither erases it. A torture scene is coming up.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hell is above**

**1****st**** POV:**

I opened my eyes after a moment. I slept without any trouble this time, despite the fact that I feel worse than before. My guilt caused by my sins worsens in my hearts. I looked at her. She was still sleeping on my stomach, surrounded by my protective arms. She squeezed my abs with a small smile. I guess she had a nice dream. I didn't move and I let her sleep. She breathed silently and calmly against me. My stomach was empty and he eventually told me it was time to eat. The sound resonated in the ears of Lucia and she grunted lightly. She opened her eyes and she looked at me. She gave me a smile before I moved her by my side. We said nothing. We just ate a little. I ate until I was good enough to walk, just in case Lucia forced me to eat again.

I felt a little more confident now. I'm pretty sure that I won't have any hallucination anymore. The reason was simple, I slept well enough and I won't see anything unreal anymore.

"Alright. It's time to go now." I told her with a more cheerful voice.

I knee and Lucia climbed on my back. She hold me the same way and I started to climb down; one foot at the time. I was once again in the darkness. Nothing happened this time; nothing abnormal at all.

I landed on the ground and she climbed down. I mentally was relief that everything was a hallucination from exhaustion and privation of sleep. I gave my hand and she picked up after one second of hesitation. I wondered why when I remembered that it was always her who picked up. I guessed I surprised her.

When then continued walking. I checked around and I detected nothing dangerous that could hurt us. I was glad it was safe and I guided her into another corridor. We walked in it. Feeling more confident, I walked slower than usual and Lucia was by my side now. I didn't want her to bump on my behind again. The corridor was quiet and the flashlight showed nothing dangerous. We walked for a while when the ground shook again. It wasn't a natural earthquake. A loud sound was made and the ground cracked. The earthquake was violent and I felt on the ground.

"Argh!" I grunted.

The bottom part of the corridor broke under Lucia and she screamed.

"Hang I there!" I shouted.

Her hand was still in mine, but it started to slip. I wanted to move the other one, but I needed to turn on the ground. I could move when I felt nothing in my hand. I heard Lucia screaming of fear when it disappeared in the darkness.

"LUCIA!" I screamed with all what my lungs contain. "LUCIA! ANSWER ME!"

The earthquake stopped and I moved at the side of the hole and I looked in it.

"I'm...alright." Said Lucia at the bottom.

I saw the light coming at me and it blinded me. I felt so relief that she was alright. She felt from pretty high, but she wasn't hurt. I putted my hand on my chest just to check out. I needed my hearts to stay inside.

"I'm so glad you're fine." I told her relief. She wasn't hurt and it was all that counts. "Are you hurt?"

"Not at all." She said to me. Even more relief...It's so good to me now.

I moved my arm to her.

"Can you grab it?" I asked her.

I heard her trying to jump. I didn't felt her grabbing my hand.

"It's too high." She told me.

Dammit! She was so close to me right now and I couldn't help her.

"Is there any way you can climb?" I asked her.

She moved her flashlight around and she saw nothing.

"No." She told me.

"Alright. I'll try to join you." I told her.

I tried to join her, but my shoulders couldn't pass the hole where she felt in. I tried to push harder but I was stuck.

"No...Nonono...I have to pass." I said losing my calm.

I moved my head out and I tried to other way. I passed my legs first and it went to my stomach. When it was at my torso, I couldn't pass anymore. I moved my legs, I tried to pass and slip through, but I couldn't. I just could!

I heard her laughing. I decided to free myself and I climbed and I looked at the hole again.

"I can't pass." I told her.

"You were funny with your legs moving around." She told me with a smile. She then changed her moods. She was worried now. "I'm...alone."

"No...I'll find a way to bring you up." I told her.

"You can't." She told me. She knew I couldn't. Dammit...I feel so powerless now. I saw her looking around and she pointed her flashlight at one direction. "I found a way." She told me. "There is a passage I could go through."

"Stay here. I'll use my clothes to make a rope." I told her.

"No!" She shouted.

"What?!" I asked worried when she suddenly shouted.

"I don't want to see you naked." She said.

"...You'll just have to close your eyes." I told her.

She moved her head left and right.

"I'll go over there. I guess it will bring me back to you." She said.

"What?!" I shouted. I saw her walking away.

"See you later." She told me. I heard the fear in her voice when she walked alone.

"Lucia! Wait! I order you to wait! LUCIA!" I screamed with all the strength I have. I saw her disappeared in the darkness.

The light disappeared and she was gone. She...disobeyed me...Imagining seeing me naked affected her so much?

"LUCIA! COME BACK! PLEASE!" I screamed again.

I looked at the darkness and I punched the ground.

"Dammit! Lucia." I whined. If she died...I'll never forgive myself. Lucia. Why didn't you listen to me?

I closed my eyes for a second and I clapped my mandibles. My hearts beat faster when I thought about her. I...I had to trust her and moved forward. I don't know why, but my warrior instincts were telling me that she will be there. I had to trust my instincts. I stood up and looked at the hole again. I drew my Plasma blade and I moved forward.

The small light wasn't really helping me, but I had to find Lucia. I had to make sure she was safe. The thing I'm sure not, it's that Lucia wasn't in danger by a beast.

I wonder how I could hallucinate that. I must have been more tire than I-

**GRRRRRRRR!**

By the halo!

"What was that?!" I shouted out loud instead of my mind.

I heard it coming behind me. It was the beast...He wasn't a hallucination. I recognised his grunting...LUCIA! I had to hurry.

I immediately ran forward. I hoped that I'll found something...Anything to guide me at the direction of Lucia. I had no time. The beast might kill her. I ran as fast as I could when I felt the cold wind.

You abandon her!

Abandon her...Lucia.

"No! I haven't!" I shouted.

I continued running and I focused. I couldn't fall. The beast grunted again and he was closer. I could hear him. He wasn't running after Lucia like I thought since it was below. He was running at me.

You are a demon!

"Shut up! I am not! I'm trying to protect her! I'm bringing her to safety out of this cavern!" I shouted.

Then what?

The question passed in my mind and I knew what it was about. When I'm out of here with Lucia, what will I do? I have no communication system. I had three choices, but one of them was a sentence to death if the covenants of the humans found us. The other two...Were obvious to me. Loyal to the covenants or moving to the dark side and joined seek refuse to the humans...Who are losing the war?

I forgot the question and I kept running.

You are using her! You are nothing but a demon!

I said nothing to that. I couldn't lose focus. Suddenly, my foot didn't touch the ground.

"Waaahhh!" I felt on from a cliff on the ground. I rolled on it until I jumped back on my feet thanks to my skills. I then heard something jumping. I barely saw a big mass of shadow in the air and landed in front of me.

**GRRRR! RRRAAAAAAAAA!**

"..." I breathed strongly and I backed away. I didn't see what it was...Somehow...I feared it.

It's the monster lurking in the darkness...The darkness is coming for my blood! I backed away and my thoughts were starting to get confused. All my training, all my courage, all my bravery were suddenly forgotten. I turned back into the child I was when I feared the darkness. This dark cave was only making me uneasy. Now...I was terrorized.

This was a demon far worse than the one fighting the covenants; it was a demon that ate our soul...And made us disappeared into oblivion. I raised my plasma sword, my legs shook. I...That beast came closer...No...It stayed there...Closer...

**Grrrrrr...**

He was grunting joyfully...I'm sure of it!

I heard it charging at me. I was ready for it to come. Well...I thought I was. My fear was in my way and I reacted too slowly. It grabbed me and threw me against a wall. His four claws pierced my flesh and I grunted in pain. He crushed me against the wall by my waist and he glared at me. My Plasma sword stopped working. No...I opened and closed randomly for a flash of a second. I could barely see a glance of the beast. A flash of light and I was only able to see and remember his sharp blue eyes.

That greatly disturbed me, and that didn't count the amount of pain I am right now. I tried to free myself from his grasp, but I couldn't. He was too strong for me. The claws entered deeper in my flesh and I felt the blood coming out. A flash of light given by my sword made me saw my purple blood coming out.

I then felt his claw moving in my flesh as if he was torturing me. I forced myself not to scream in pain and I endured it for a while. The cold wind passed again and I felt like it pressed my chest.

Punishment.

The claw stopped moving in my flesh and remained still. I let out a pitiful wimp. The pain was so immense that I couldn't help it.

I tried to look at the beast, but I saw nothing. My Plasma sword didn't active right now. I realised then that I could smell the horrible breath of the beast. I didn't know what caused it, but it literally smelled death. That stench was...I couldn't believe I'm gonna say it, worse than the worse stench of a Jiralhanae.

Long and painful execution of the demon Dar' Mdama.

I heard it and I didn't like the sound. Especially since it was calling me a demon again.

I felt the mouth moving closer. I heard a clicking, similar to my mouth that split in four parts. I knew it was going to eat me alive. It was the worse death I could have...Without claiming back my honor and especially saving Lucia. I heard him grunting and then, the worse came.

I felt his fang on my skin, four part of my skin at the middle of my torso. His tooth pierced me there.

"ARGH!" I screamed in pain. It was pure torture.

I then felt the fang slowly moving to four opposite directions. I could only feel pain and I didn't know what was going on. The fang moved for a while and I couldn't see anything. I just screamed in pain, which was beyond bearable and I'm sure even a Jiralhanae would scream at this rate. I felt my skin tore away. The Plasma sword activated and I knew it was the worst moment of my entire existence. I knew the Plasma sword just wanted me to see what the beast was doing.

When the small light came, I saw split jaw with my dark gray skin and muscles away from my body. I then saw my entire inside; my two hearts pumping my blood at incredible speed; my lungs extending when I intake and when I breathe out, my lungs deceased in size. I saw my stomach moving and connected with my intestines. The light then went out and I was thankfully in the darkness again.

I was panicking now. I was on the verge of breaking apart with all the pain. I knew then that I was right to fear the darkness. This beast was a master of this domain. The darkness was his domain. Lucia was safe. I knew it.

It appeared in my mind like an illumination. We were safe because of the flashlight. He waited for me to be in darkness...In his home to kill me. My Plasma sword wasn't hurting him since the light was too weak and...Somehow...He made it malfunctioning.

The worse creatures lived in the darkness like I always believed. This one is after me to kill me after toying me. I felt his jaw pulling my skin apart. My back was getting skinned with a part of my arms and legs. My skin didn't tear away and stopped this. I suddenly wished to have a more fragile skin.

I screamed in pain, extremely loud when I suddenly heard something, to my greatest horror.

"Dar!" It was Lucia shouting from somewhere extremely worried. She wasn't there yet. I saw a flash of light.

No...nononono! She couldn't see me like this. No...The beast! He will kill her!

I suddenly felt his fang out of my body and his claws moved out of my flesh. It then jumped away and disappeared by the way I came here. I didn't know why it did that when Lucia was coming. It was like he didn't want her to see him. I don't know why, but I felt fear when I saw it running away.

"Dar! Are you alright?!" She shouted worried.

I saw her safe and unharmed. She was lucky and I was glad but...

"Don't look at me." I said painfully. It was also pitifully.

I saw the flashlight moving at my direction.

"Don't!" I ordered her.

The light appeared on my and I was sure she would scream in fear. She would see my inside and it will break her. I could look at her and I looked at my chest. When the light came, my skin was back on his places. It was like I was never skinned alive.

I was wondering if I had another hallucination. The beast wasn't real and...No. My clothes were tore apart. I could see my gray skin on my stomach. My chest was partially visible and I saw my muscles there...My muscles who couldn't protect me. My pant wasn't that much damage, but there was a hole on the butt section as I felt the rock of the ground. All of this told me it wasn't a hallucination. The darkness had unnatural force. The darkness was after me. The beast was real and at the same time wasn't.

I knew it was real for one reason, the pain, I could still feel it on my skin. There were no physical trace of being skinned alive...But I felt the pain; that horrible pain.

"What happen to you?" Asked Lucia, getting my mind out of my inner thought. I looked at her and I saw her worried. I knew she saw my face in pain.

"I felt." I lied. She didn't have to know about the monster. I saw her holding her bunny thing. I knew then she was afraid all alone; even more when she heard me screaming.

I saw her running at my direction. When she was closed, she immediately hugged my chest in relief and I fear.

"You're alright." She told me. I then heard her crying. He tears felt on my chest.

"I'm fine." I told her.

"I heard you screaming." She told me worried sick for me.

I hesitated to move my arms around her. I thought about what the voice in the cold wind said. I was silent and I looked at her. The voice told me that I was using her. It was true...It was. I used her to regain my honor and for the flashlight. Now...No. I just want her to be safe. I knew it. Then why did the voice say that? Maybe because it knew that the beast would attack me and punished me if it was away from me.

"I was so scared without you." She whipped to me.

I moved my arms around her body and pressed against me. I pressed with all my strength I could use without hurting her.

"Don't leave me alone." She told me suddenly.

I wanted to say that to you too. I should be the one to say that. She wandered alone when I ordered her not too. At the same time, I was so scared right now. I all trapped it inside of me, but I was afraid. So afraid that I think I'll...No...Don't think of that. I hugged her like she was hugging her bunny thing. I hugged her to claim some courage back and to comfort me.

We stayed that way for a while. It wasn't a short hug, but a rather long one. When I was feeling better, I looked at her.

"You want to still hug me?" I asked her.

"...Yes." She told me.

I nodded and I didn't move. She stayed there for a while and when she was ready we moved. There was only one direction I knew we should take. This time, I picked her and she hanged on my back. She didn't want to fall alone again. Also, I knew she was physically exhausted with all the running she made when she heard me screaming in pain. I wanted to spare her some effort and let her rest. I stood up and I walked while she used her flashlight with one arm to point forward. I felt the cold wind again. A whispered came in my ears.

You will not escape your sins.

I shivered when I heard that. I then felt something humid on the back of my head.

"Are you crying again?" I asked her.

"I'm okay...You are here." She told me. She was still crying, but it was silent now. I moved my arms and putted it on her head.

I continued walking.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 4.

The title takes sense the Sangheili is above the little girl when hell strike at him.

The ending is coming faster than I thought.

Chapter 5: Hall of answers.

Chapter 6: The unbearable guilt.


End file.
